ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Ultimate
'''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL 'is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros series. to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent.When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" attack against their opponents. For example, Dexter will summon one of his fighting robot suits and fire off devastating lasers. In the XL version, fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters and do Synergy attacks. For example, Ben can team up with Fred Fredburger and light his flatulence using his Swampfire form for a devastating explosion attack. It will be avaible to PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii Plot The story begins with the Cartoon Network TV announcer (voiced by George Lowe), who is taking his day off and decides to watch some of the Cartoon Network shows. However, he finds that all these shows are facing utter destruction (the Announcer proceeds to watch the story unfold throughout the game). The story then cuts to Ben Tennyson, who, seeing a newspaper article about the return of his arch-enemy, Vilgax, heads off to find him. Ben is then transported into Chowder's world, and, after defeating a corrupted Chowder, teams up with him to find Mung Daal. They find him with Vilgax, who escapes while the heroes are defending Mung. Chowder's dimension is then destroyed and they're then brought to Ben's universe, and are transported to the Null Void after freeing a corrupted Buttercup. The three find Vilgax, but are brought to Primus to fight Ultimate Kevin Levin while Vilgax escapes yet again. After the battle, Ben's world is also destroyed, but the three heroes are saved by Dexter, who's built a machine that allows them to travel to the different dimensions. They then go to Flapjack's universe to save him, but the harbor is attacked by Stickybeard and his crew. While the others retreat, telling Flapjack they'll return, Flapjack fends off the candy pirates (along the way finding Captain K'nuckles), then fighting Vilgax and a corrupted Numbuh One. After Vilgax escapes, Numbuh One joins with Flapjack and K'nuckles to defeat Stickybeard. After Stickybeard's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to Numbuh One's dimension. Numbuh One, Flapjack, and K'nuckles then defend the Kids Next Door's treehouse from the candy pirates. Meanwhile, back in Dexter's dimension, Father sneaks in and sabotages the lab, sending Ben, Chowder, and Buttercup to the City of Townsville (the Powerpuff Girls' dimension), where Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Blossom and Bubbles (who were corrupted, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the travel machine's door). The group fights their way through the bustling metropolis, but then fight amongst themselves as to who would go to face Mojo. The winner of the fight then destroys the robot's power core. Mojo then escapes, and the heroes leave as the dimension is destroyed. The group finds themselves at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where they rescue a corrupted Mac and Bloo and defend Cheese from villainous forces. After that, Mac and Bloo join up with the heroes and head out just as the dimension is destroyed. After picking up Numbuh One, Flapjack, and K'nuckles at KND treehouse, the now-one team returns to Dexter's lab, which is now heavily damaged. After the group fights their way through (rescuing Monkey in the process), they find Father, who then fights the player and Numbuh One. After Father escapes, the heroes are attacked by Aku. After Aku is defeated, the heroes travel to Endsville and encounter the Grim Reaper. After fighting their way through, rescuing a corrupted Billy and Mandy, and battling an army of zombies, the group goes to the Underworld. There, they find and defeat Mojo Jojo and Father. They then escape the dimension as it, to, is destroyed (Chowder just barely making it). They then take the capsule (the Announcer noticing how it's surprisingly roomier than it looks from the outside) to Samurai Jack's dimension. After defeating the corrupted warrior, Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Vilgax. After Vilgax's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Basket Robots. As the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes, leaving the heroes floating in an unrecognized dimension. The Announcer then watches, shocked, as his own remote control floats down and transforms into a giant robot, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion. The Announcer then says "''Well, that is a cruddy ending! I knew I shouldn't have bought a discount remote. It just doesn't make sense: our heroes had the fire, they had the heart, they had fought on earth, and they had fought on water, and with their powers combined...well, something should have happened, but it didn't." Chowder then farts, prompting the Announcer to say "Hey, who just broke wind?" The combined elements the Announcer had mentioned (fire, heart, earth, water, and wind) then combine and summon Captain Planet, who frees the heroes and the final battle between the heroes and the Remote ensues. Once the remote is defeated, Dexter uses the parts to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimension. Everything then goes back to normal, except, as the Announcer points out, that he now doesn't have a remote and must get up and change the channel himself. As everyone returns to their homes, he wonders if he could get a lava-man to change it for him with a giant lever, the idea of which he likes the sound of. Playable Characters 1-26 #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) #Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) #Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) #Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) #Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) #Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) #Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) #Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) #Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) - Console Version #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) - Console Version #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) - Console Version #Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) - Console Version #Scotsman (Samurai Jack) - Console Version #Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) - Console Version #Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Console Version #Aku (Samurai Jack) - Console Version Unlockable Characters #Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) - Console Version #Bloom (Winx Club) - Console Version #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) - Console Version #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) - Console Version #Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) - Console Version #Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) - Console Version #Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) - Console Version #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) - Console Version #Robotboy (Robotboy) - Console Version #Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) - Console Version #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) - Console Version #Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) - Console Version #Weasel and Bamboon (I Am Weasel) - Console Version #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) - Console Version #Lion O (ThunderCats 2011) - Console Version #Red Guy (Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel) - Console Version #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) - Console Version #Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats 2011) - Console Version Assist Characters #Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) - 3DS Version #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) - 3DS Version #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) - 3DS Version #Aku (Samurai Jack) - 3DS Version #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Stickybeard(Codename: Kids Next Door) #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) #Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Console Version #Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) - Console Version #Mung Daal (Chowder) - Console Version #Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) - Console Version #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Console Version #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) - Console Version #Panini (Chowder) - Console Version #Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) - Console Version #Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - Console Version #Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) - Console Version #Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) - Console Version #Stella (Winx Club) - Console Version #Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) - Console Version #Layla (Winx Club) - Console Version #Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) - Console Version #Skips (Regular Show) - Console Version #Captain Melonhead and Splinter (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - Console Version #Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) - Console Version #Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) - Console Version #Agent Six (Generator Rex) - Console Version #Lazlo, Raj and Clam (Camp Lazlo!) - Console Version #Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) - Console Version #Ice King (Adventure Time) - Console Version Bosses #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays; Ben 10 Omniverse "T.G.I.S.") #Icy (Winx Club) #Aku (Samurai Jack) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Remote Control Mini Bosses #Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) #The Hammer (Regular Show) #Nemesister (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) #Constantine (Robotboy) #Jordan the Destroyer (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Enemies *Grabbles (Chowder) *Forever Knights (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Stormalong Seagulls (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Broccoli Soldiers (Powerpuff Girls) *Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) *Endsville Zombies (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) *E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) *Witches (Winx Club) *Storm Harpies (Winx Club) *Penguins (Adventure Time) *Candy Zombies (Adventure Time) *Evil Eggplants (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *H.A.M. (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Dr. Kamikazi's Robots (Robotboy) *Hot Dogs (Regular Show) Arenas *Dexters Labaratory **Mandark's lab **Dexter's lab *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien **Bellwood rooftops **Primus **Null Void *Chowder **Mount Fon Doom **Marzipan City streets **Mung Daal's Kitchen *Adventure Time **The Candy Kingdom **The Ice Kingdom **The Tree Fort *Regular Show **Pops' House **The Park Playground **Skip's House *Generator Rex **Providence HQ. **Petting Zoo **Abisis *Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action **Camp Wawanakwa **The Dock of Shame **Abandoned Film Lot *Ed, Edd, n Eddy **Cul-De-Sac **The Junkyard **Trailer Park *The Marvelous Mis-adventures of Flapjack **Stormalong Harbor/Wrecked Ship **Bubbie's mouth **Candied Island *Courage the Cowardly Dog **No Where farm **Snowman's lair *Codename: Kids Next Door **Sector V Treehouse Control room **C.O.O.L.B.U.S **KND Moon Base *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends **Foster's Lobby **Full Mansion **Friends room *My Gym Partner's a Monkey **Charles Darwin Middle School Hallways **Charles Darwin Middle School Cafeteria **Charles Darwin Middle School Gym class *The Powerpuff Girls **Townsville rooftops **Mojo's Robot **The Professor's lab *Camp Lazlo **Camp Kidney **Acorn Flats **Leaky Lake *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Billy's house **Underworld **Endsville graveyard **Toadblatt's School of Sorcery *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi **Ami and Yumi's Tourbus *Samurai Jack **Dojo **Burned Village **Aku's lair **Futuristic Highway *The Secret Saturdays **Saturday HQ **Wierd World **Kur's Tomb *Robotboy **Tommy's House **Kazi Land **Moshino's lab *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee **Jasmine Lee's house **OrcidBay City streets *Winx Club **The Alfea School for Fairies **Domino Voice Cast *Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh One (Console Version), Numbah Two. *Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles (Console Version). *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom (Console Version). *Fred Tatasciore as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax, Zon, Monya, Komodo *George Lowe as The Narrator (Space Ghost). *Grey DeLisle as Blossom (3DS Version), Mac(3DS Version), Mandy, Frankie Foster, Yumi Yoshimura, Grandma Stuffum *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh Four, Swampfire, The Toiletnator, Bigchill, Amphibian, *Sean Marquette as Mac (Console Version) *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Captain Planet (3DS Version), Samurai Jack (3DS Version), Mandark (3DS Version) *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack(Console Version), Wilt, Hector Con Carne, Dracula *Nolan North as Captain K'nuckles (3DS Version), Father (3DS Version), Mojo Jojo (3DS Version) *Maurice LaMarche as Father (Console Version), Principle PixieFrog *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo (Console Version), Butch. *Quinton Flynn as Billy (3DS Version). *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy (Console Version). *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Buttercup (3DS Version), Cheese (3DS Version), Chowder, Ben Tennyson (kid), Truffles *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup (Console Version) *Candi Milo as Dexter (Console Version), Cheese (Console Version), Coco, Madame Foster *Tom Kenny as Eduardo, The Common Cold, Jake Spidermonkey, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Ice King, Snake, Lil'Arturo, Valhallen *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee, Julie (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Neil Kaplan as Grim (3DS Version) *Greg Eagles as Grim (Console Version) *Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar *Matt Hill as Ed *Samual Vincent as Edd(Double Dee) *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Laurence Bouvard as Robotboy *Troy Baker as Van Kleiss, BioWolf *Nina Futteran as Adam Lyon *John DiMaggio as Shnitzle, the Scotsman, Bobo Haha, Jake, Skalamander *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado, Fiskerton *Eddie Deezen as Mandark (Console Version) *Dana Snyder as Gazpacho *Rick Gomez as Slips, Windsor *Thurop Van-Orman as Flapjack (Console Version). *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson (Teen), Flapjack (3DS Version), Numbuh One (3DS Version). *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Olivia Olson as Marceline *J.Q. Quintle as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo, Clam *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo (Console Version), Peppermint Larry, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Raj *Roz Ryan as Bubbie *Rob Paulson as Brick, Bommer, Major Glory *Keone Young as Kaz *C.H. Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger, Kimchi *Mark Hamill as Stickybeard, Skips *Lorraine Pilkington as Tommy Turnbull *David Coburn as Captain Planet (Console Version) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo *Sam Marin as Benson